Transcript: Cringing in the Rain
(Opening Theme) --Summer's car parked-- Summer: Another perfect day for the beach! Raquelle: Let's get going. I'm not waiting all day for Bar... Barbie: Hey, guys! Can't wait to catch a wave! Raquelle: Less talking, more tanning. Teresa: To the beach! ---- --begins raining-- Nikki: Ugh! WHAT is this wet stuff? Raquelle: Gross! Get it off me! Barbie: Calm down, everyone! It's just rain! Nikki, Teresa, Raquelle, and Summer: Huh! RAIN?! ---- --running into the dreamhouse screaming-- Barbie: Guess they've never seen rain before. Midge (on couch): What a bunch of cream puffs! Back in Wisconsin, we had rain, hail, tornadoes, and snowstorms. And we never let it ruin our Fourth of July. Nikki: The day...is...RUINED! Summer: We can't even play catch with this generic flying disc. Or surf, or tag football, or beach darts, or hacky sacks, or sub-boarding, or volleyball... Teresa: Or spelunking! Or clog-dancing! Or paddycake! Raquelle: This is torture! Midge: Good thing I always carry a supply of rainy day activities. Knitting, jigsaw puzzles, and everybody's fave, macrame! Barbie: Or, we could do the most fun thing ever! ---- --everyone looks eager-- Barbie: Go PLAY in the rain! Come on! ---- --everyone's faces fall but Midge's-- Raquelle: Go out? In THAT? Have you lost your mind? Barbie: You'll love it! We can splash in the puddles and catch raindrops on our tongues! It'll be a blast! ---- --everybody looks angry but Midge-- Barbie(on couch): These guys need to learn that a rainy day can be amaze! When I'm in London, I go walking in the rain with my besties all the time! Although, the prince is a bit of an umbrella holg. Midge: Yup. It's raining cats and dogs. Teresa: Oooh, is there a Labradoodle? They're adorbs! Barbie: Summer, did you put the roof up on your car? Summer: Cars have rooves? ---- --everyone sees that Summer's car is filled with water and fish-- Barbie: Come on, guys. The rain won't last much longer. Trust me, it's so much fun! ---- --all agree to go out-- Barbie: Let's go! Raquelle: Hang on! There's no way I'm going out in that disgusting...uh...sky drool without proper protection! ---- --all are wearing pretty raincoats-- Nikki: We look fierce! Found with a fashion. Who knew? Raquelle: I'm not taking any chances! ---- --Raquelle is wearing a raincoat, rainhat, galoshes, floatie, flippers and two umbrellas-- Summer: Let's do this! --all rush out cheering, rain stops-- Barbie: Oh, no! Teresa: What happened to sky drool? Summer: I was ready to do some serious puddle stomping! Midge: And I was gonna look for night crawlers. Raquelle: Looks like your idea was a big flop, Barbie. Summer: Bummer! Guess we missed our chance to play in the rain! ---- --rain comes again, all cheer, it is actually Ken holding a hose up-- Raquelle: Just so you know, you all look totally ridicu-AAAHHH! ---- --Raquelle gets sprayed by hose-- Ken: Whoops! Sorry Raquelle! Raquelle: BLAAAH!!!! I'm melting! I'm melting! --all run happily around Raquelle-- (Closing Theme)